


In Wonderland We Rule

by Fire_Bear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (a lot of arguing), (eventually) - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland References, Are You Alice? Crossover, Arguing, Comedy, General Wackiness, Guns, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Mystery, Nightmares, Repressed Memories, Romance, Swordfighting, Swords, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Finding himself in Wonderland, a nameless young man takes on the name of 'Alice' and is sucked into the complicated game to kill the White Rabbit in order to keep it - and to keep from dying.But, with all the complicated rules and the feeling there's something more to this place, will Alice succeed?





	In Wonderland We Rule

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished rereading the Are You Alice? manga series which I love. It's basically what's in the summary. I mean, I picked it up because it was a guy in a classy suit as Alice - with a gun. I thought it was cool. And then it got... complicated towards the end. 
> 
> However, I'm twisting that into something with a bit of Klance in it, cause I like Klance and, uh, it wouldn't happen unless I twisted it a little. Also, completely different reason they're all there. 
> 
> So as not to spoil anything, I won't tell you who is who. You'll probably figure it out yourself. However, at the end of each chapter with new people in it, I'll list who's who and then put that list in the notes at the start of the new chapter.

The sign was large and colourful. And also tasteless. Words arched over and under a huge depiction of a cartoonish rabbit, white-furred and grinning. All in all, he thought it looked creepy.

Still, it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go...

With that thought in mind, he turned down the path and meandered along it, wondering just what Wonderland was. Maybe it was a theme park, with rollercoasters and water rides and a Ferris wheel. Or it could be a shopping mall where he could get some new clothes. He looked down at himself, taking in his snappy white suit, the deep blue shirt and the black tie. Huh. Maybe he didn't need to get new clothes. He was all set.

In no time at all, though he'd been walking for quite a while, he found himself in a town. Or maybe it was a city. He wasn't entirely sure which he was in. But the path had become a cobbled street, buildings stretching high into the sky. People moved all around him, none of them seeming to pay him any attention. There seemed to be some sort of event going on as everyone was wearing fancy dresses and suits. Laughter and music swirled around him, making it hard to think.

Where, exactly, was he? And, for that matter, what had he been doing? Where were...? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a name, any name, to attach to the vague feeling that he had friends and family. In fact...

 _Who am I?_ he thought as he looked at his reflection in a mirror. His skin was brown, rich and chocolatey. Eyes a bright blue, the shirt doing a lot to bring that out. He was attractive, he realised, but he couldn't remember ever having seen himself. How could he not have seen himself? And were the people behind him staring at him?

Before he could turn to them, something grabbed hold of his wrist. Suddenly, he was being dragged, pulled through the crowd and towards a quiet side street. Whoever it was, had orange hair with a pair of similarly coloured cat's ears on his head. He also seemed to be wearing a suit, a dark purple with orange trim at the cuffs. The man, no, boy really, wondered who this was and what he was doing.

Finally, they seemed to have gone far enough for the man to stop, the noise of the parade dying down till he could hardly hear it. That didn't seem right, though, and he jerked his hand out of the person's grip. He began to back off, hands held up as he watched the person turn, wary of an attack.

He found himself looking at a man with a rather large and luxurious moustache. It was also orange, as was the shirt he wore under the suit. For some reason, he had foregone the tie. Somehow, the boy knew that this man was frowning at him.

"Where are you going?" he said. The boy took another step back and the man looked disconcerted for a moment. "Alice!"

The boy's eyes widened at that. Was that his name?

* * *

"Come in, Hatter," said the Queen of Hearts from his throne.

Without acknowledging the command, the Hatter did as he was told. Once inside, he fell to one knee, bowing his head. He hoped his hat wouldn't fall off; his hair was enough of a mess as it was without the that messing it up even further. “Your Majesty,” he said.

“I see your time is still stopped – I expected you a few minutes ago,” the Queen commented, leaning languidly to one side so he could place his chin on a fist. His other hand held his large scythe, the Hatter noticed, though it made no difference to him.

“It was rather sudden,” the Hatter responded, not bothering to apologise. This Queen was not someone he was a fan of. He had enough of those, anyway.

“Hm.” The Queen’s gaze seemed to pierce the Hatter, though he knew that the Queen didn’t ever know what he was thinking. “Well, as long as you are still loyal to me…?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” the Hatter declared.

“Good. I have a task for you. There is a new Alice.”

“Already?” asked the Hatter, rather surprised. There was usually more of a gap between them, enough for several teatimes to go by.

“Yes. I want you to bring Alice here.”

“Right away, Your Majesty,” the Hatter said with another bow. Then he turned and left the room, adjusting the sword attached to his belt. Most likely, Alice would be in need of his protection already…

* * *

“‘Alice’?” asked the boy. “Who’s that?”

“It’s you, of course,” the man told him. “You answered to it, didn’t you?”

“Hardly,” ‘Alice’ replied. “It’s just that you’ve not called me anything else yet.”

&“You want a name, don’t you? Why not take the name of ‘Alice’?”

“I don’t…” The boy paused, thinking. He wanted… What did he want…? A name…? And…? “Can I really have it?”

“It’s already yours,” the man said. “And, now that it is, I need to take you to the Queen.”

“What? Why?” asked ‘Alice’.

“So that you can be filled in on the rules of Wonderland. They’re pretty simple, more or less.”

“More simple or less simple?” ‘Alice’ inquired with some concern.

“Both,” was the cheerful reply.

Shaking his head, ‘Alice’ decided that he was done with this strange man and his demands. Even if a pretty Queen might be on the cards. “No, thanks. I’m probably not the Alice she’s looking for, so I’ll just-”

“Wait!” the man cried, reaching towards him. “Don’t turn around.”

‘Alice’ stopped where he was, in the act of turning back towards the main street. “What? Why not?”

“You’re an Alice now. Alices aren’t supposed to turn to the past, so they say.”

“That’s nonsense,” ‘Alice’ told him with an added scoff for good measure. “Who doesn’t turn around-” As he spoke, ‘Alice’ turned to face the way they’d come – and found it far darker than it had been a moment before. “Um,” he said and turned to ask the man what was going on – but he wasn’t there. He stared up and down the street before putting his hands on his hips and heaving a heavy sigh.

“This is nuts,” he mumbled to himself.

When he made the decision to go back to the main street, he found a young, blonde girl smiling up at him, blocking his path. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, a few strands falling free. She wore a dark blue dress with pink at the edges. Her hands clutched at it as she spoke to him. “Give it back.”

“Give _what_ back?” ‘Alice’ demanded, unnerved.

“Give back the name. Give back Alice!”

The girl’s face twisted, unnaturally so. In an instant, she looked utterly inhuman as she leapt towards him. Fear uncoiled within ‘Alice’ as he tried to back off. But she was too quick and she leapt onto him, arms around his neck. Before he could react or throw her off, she surged forward once more. ‘Alice’s eyes widened as he felt her lips press insistently against his.

Pain coursed through him, so much of it that he couldn’t figure out where it originated, a scream ripped from his throat. His head was definitely pounding, splitting apart from the inside. With his stomach churning and his chest tight, he was convinced he was dying. He couldn’t move his arms and legs properly, but he managed enough that she was pushed away. With his head still spinning, he was unable to stop himself staggering and he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground.

Undeterred, the girl crawled forward, grinning even more. “Give it to me! I want to be with him.”

“With who? What’re you talking about?!” ‘Alice exclaimed. “Get off me-!”

But the girl was insanely strong and he couldn’t get her to budge, no matter how hard he pushed at her shoulders. He didn’t know how she was doing it, what the kissing thing meant, but he was beginning to suspect that he wouldn’t get out of this, that she’d kill him right there. He didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want to die! Not now that he had a name, of sorts. And certainly not in a place like this.

Suddenly, there was a swishing noise, like someone had swept something long and sturdy through the air, fast. As ‘Alice’ watched, a line appeared from the girl’s right shoulder to her stomach on her other side. She gave one last laugh, insane and desperate, before she quite literally fell apart. As she did, her body seemed to disintegrate and became a dark smoke-like substance, spiralling up and away. Once it had cleared, it revealed ‘Alice’s saviour.

It was a man in a black suit. His shirt was red and he had no tie. But he did have a hat, a fedora- no, a homburg? Something like that, though it seemed a bit squashed and sombre, what with the darkness of it. All of it blended with the man’s black hair, so dark that ‘Alice’ thought it was some of the smoke at first. It fell around his face in a messy arrangement, probably due to the hat. Because of the combination of his hat and hair, ‘Alice’ couldn’t make out his eyes, though he could tell that he was staring at ‘Alice’.

The most disconcerting thing about his appearance, however, was definitely the sword. It was a strange shape, made of some sort of shiny black metal. A glowing purple symbol was just above the hilt and it throbbed a few times before flashing – and then the whole weapon morphed, becoming straighter and longer. Then the man sheathed it in the long scabbard at his side, apparently unmoved by the fact that he’d just killed some poor girl.

“Wha-?”

“You need to be more careful, Alice,” the man said, frowning at him.

“How… How did you know who I am?” ‘Alice’ asked, mostly on instinct. After all, he wasn’t actually Alice… Right?

Sighing, the man said, “Because that was a Regret. They only come after those who want to return to the past – or Alice.”

“What? Why?”

“Don’t ask questions,” said the man. “Come on.”

“‘Come on’?” asked ‘Alice’ as he scrambled to his feet. “Come where? Why should I go with you?”

Again, the man sighed. “Those are questions.”

“Ah, good, you found him in time,” said a voice just behind ‘Alice’.

He gave a yell and scrambled towards the newcomer in fright. This time, when he turned, he found the man with the cat ears again. “You!” he exclaimed.

“Me,” the man agreed.

“What are you up to, Cheshire Cat?” demanded the hat guy, not even bothering to look in the guy’s direction.

“‘Cheshire Cat’?” ‘Alice’ repeated. He looked again at the cat ears atop the man’s head – and blinked when one of them flicked.

“Why, I’m not doing much of anything. What might you be doing here, Mad Hatter?”

The Hatter was still turned away from him, as if he didn’t want to acknowledge him completely. “My job. The Queen has ordered me to take Alice to the palace.”

“Wait, _what_?!” ‘Alice’ turned to the Cheshire Cat. “Wasn’t that what you were saying you were going to do?”

“Ah, yes. I deduced that the Queen would want to see you, so I decided to take you there,” the Cheshire Cat informed him, nonchalantly.

“Was that really what you were doing?” the Hatter demanded, still refusing to look at the Cat.

“Perhaps,” said the Cheshire Cat.

That one word eked a reaction from the Hatter. He gripped the hilt of his sword and drew it out. 'Alice' darted to the side as he lunged in his direction, aiming for the Cheshire Cat. However, just as he slashed at him, 'Alice' blinked, and the Cat was gone.

"Well, looks like I'm not welcome here any more!" the Cat cheerfully declared, emerging from behind a lamppost. 'Alice' gave a yell in surprise. The Cat turned to him and smiled at him kindly. "You should find allies quick, 'Alice', so that the Regrets won't harm you. I'm sure you can do it-" He broke off as the Hatter turned once again, sword arm out. The Cat merely jumped out of range. "Ah, seems I have to scarper. So, be careful, 'Alice'!"

Then he was gone and the Hatter relaxed, putting away the sword. 'Alice' turned to him in confusion. "Wait, so, are _you_ an ally?" he asked.

"I thought I told you not to ask questions," the Hatter said, turning to him. "Just quietly follow me like the good Alice you are. You need to go before the Queen."

"I don't get it," 'Alice' mumbled as the Hatter strode off. He wondered if he should go with him. Maybe he should stay here, find his own way in the city. Or maybe just leave this Wonderland altogether. Instead of doing either of those, though, he sighed and hurried after the Hatter. "Hey!" he called after him. "Wait up!"

* * *

Watching them go from another alley, the Cheshire Cat smiled. "I'm sure you can save us all. Just be careful. And good luck, ---ce."

* * *

“So, what am I supposed to do?” ‘Alice’ asked as they climbed the stairs of the palace. It was unnecessarily huge, the steps leading up to it small enough to take up time but big enough that taking two of them at once made one look stupid. The castle itself was dark and jagged, though elegant and with wide doorways to invite people in. At the top of the stairs, ‘Alice’ could just make out a person waiting for them. Presumably.

Hatter sighed. “Must I repeat myself?”

“Uh. Yeah? ’Cause you sure as heck haven’t told me it the first time,” ‘Alice’ pointed out, shooting the Hatter a glare.

Again, the Hatter sighed. “You’re a very uncute Alice. But if you _must_ know-”

“I must!”

“-you are to swear your allegiance to the Queen of Hearts.”

“Why?”

“Anyone who doesn’t is a traitor to the Queen. The punishment is death.”

“Now, hold on a minute!” ‘Alice’ exclaimed. “I’m a visitor! Surely not accepting the Queen as my own is fine – I shouldn’t have to _die_ for it.”

“If you were a normal visitor, I’d agree with you. But you want to be Alice, don’t you?” The Hatter shot ‘Alice’ a look, one that was so dark and serious that ‘Alice’ shuddered.

“I, uh, suppose…?” ‘Alice’ murmured.

“Then swear allegiance to the Queen – and do your duty.”

“What duty’s that?” ‘Alice’ asked.

“The Queen will explain,” the Hatter replied, just as they reached the top of the stairs.

‘Alice’ didn’t get a chance to protest as they found themselves in front of a woman with shorn hair. Her suit clung to her in an understated way, the black, flashy material fitting her perfectly. Purple highlights to her suit made ‘Alice’ do a doubletake, the colour seeming rather familiar for some bizarre reason. Her eyes were completely covered by a bandage, dyed purple, which wrapped around her head. On her shoulder, sat a strange cat, with longer ears and sharp yellow eyes – ‘Alice’ decided he preferred the Cheshire Cat, even if he’d been rather unhelpful. She was holding a sign and ‘Alice’ looked at it, frowning as he read the words.

**You’re late. The Queen is waiting.**

“Really? How’d she know about me, anyway?” ‘Alice’ asked.

“More questions?” Hatter said with a sigh. “Just get in there.” He shooed him away with one hand, turning to gaze out at Wonderland which sprawled beneath them.

“Wait, are you not coming in?” ‘Alice’ demanded, realising too late that it was another question.

The Hatter raised a hand to rub at his forehead. “No. I’ve already sworn my allegiance. I don’t need to be in there with you so I’m going to stay out here. Don’t be too long…” He paused, raising a wrist to look at the large, square face of a digital clock. Even from where ‘Alice’ stood, he could see that it read **6:00**. “It’s almost teatime.”

“What’s happening at teatime-?” ‘Alice’ began but the woman interrupted by waving another sign in front of his face. Blinking, he stared down at it, perplexed.

**Enough questions! We really need to go!**

“Fine, fine, geez,” said ‘Alice’ and, with a final glance at the Hatter, followed the woman into the extravagant palace. He didn’t really have time to look at the mostly blank walls as he hurried to catch her up. “So, uh, who are you?”

**The Jack of Hearts, at your service. Or just Jack, if you’d prefer.**

“Jack’s definitely easier so we’ll go with that.”

**That’s what the Queen calls me, anyway.**

“And what’s the name of the cat?” ‘Alice’ asked, eyeing it. For some reason, it was staring at him, balancing on Jack’s shoulder so perfectly that it barely seemed to be moving. Or maybe it was more as if it was floating.

**Jack of Hearts.**

“Um. But…”

**You may call her Hearts.**

“Okay, then…” said ‘Alice’, unsure quite how to voice his unease.

They lapsed into silence for the rest of the walk along the dark corridor. Eventually they reached a set of huge doors which opened as they approached. ‘Alice’ couldn’t see who was opening them, not even when he turned after they’d entered. They almost seemed to shut of their own accord, though someone could have been wearing black and blended in with the dark metal the doors were made of. The room itself was huge and consisted of nothing save some twisting, black pillars and a set of stairs. ‘Alice’ could barely make out a chair at the top of them and a pair of feet peeking out from under a dress or robe of some sort. Everything else was in darkness, the shadows blending into the walls.

The Jack of Hearts mounted the steps and made her way to the top. She seemed to become absorbed by the shadows and ‘Alice’ watched the feet move as if the person was leaning close to her. Then, into the sparse light, moved a figure with a large crown on their head.

‘Alice’ took in the crown first. It was simple enough, with jagged edges and made from some precious, black metal. The metal twisted up and encased a heart-shape, though, instead of red like ‘Alice’ had expected, it was purple and seemed to glow. ‘Alice’ wondered what sort of jewel that was but the question was thrust from his mind when he noticed the person wearing it. They had an angular face, all sharp cheekbones and pointed chin. The light from the jewel made is seem like their skin was purple. Long, white hair – or maybe it was pale blond? – flowed from their head, spilling over shoulder and chest.

A very flat, broad chest.

Apparently, the Queen of Hearts wasn’t a woman at all.

‘Alice’ clenched his fist as he bowed to the Queen. He blamed the Hatter for this. That grumpy idiot should have warned him. How was he supposed to swear his allegiance to _this_ guy? It just seemed wrong, somehow, as if he subconsciously didn’t want to see him at all.

“So, you’re the new Alice?” the Queen drawled.

“The, uh, ‘ _new_ Alice’?” ‘Alice’ repeated.

“Yes, there have been many before you. But none have reached the end goal.”

“What? The end goal of what?”

The Queen sighed. Elegantly, he placed an elbow on the arm of his throne and put his chin on his fist. “Did the Hatter not explain?”

“No…?”

“Then allow me. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice. You are the 89th Alice to arrive in Wonderland. The others have all died in their pursuit of the name.”

“The name? What are you talking about?” ‘Alice’ was beginning to get a little panicked. This didn’t seem right. Something about this entire situation was very, very wrong.

“Those who throw away their names and fall into Wonderland are given the name of Alice by the White Rabbit, but they must earn it by participating in the game.”

“But I never met a White Rabbit…”

The Queen’s gaze seemed to sharpen. “Really? Well, that’s… interesting. So, you’re not actually Alice?” He stood then, towering above ‘Alice’ as he stalked down the steps. As he walked, he stuck out a hand and pluck something small and round from the side of the throne. Two steps down, and the round thing had turned into a huge, long sword. Once he reached the same level as ‘Alice’, he whipped the sword in his direction, pointed straight at his throat. “If you are not Alice, I shall have to do my duty and kill you as an imposter. Now, answer me: are you Alice?”

“Um, well…” ‘Alice’ gulped. If he said yes, he would live. He’d have a name, at least, and something to do instead of… nothing. “I… I suppose I’m ‘probably Alice’.”

After a tense moment, the Queen lowered his sword, looking thoughtful. “Well, then. You will be participating in the game.”

“What _is_ the game?” asked Alice.

“Why, it’s the game to kill the White Rabbit.”

“What?” Alice gasped, eyes wide. Why would he want to do that? How come ‘Alice’ had to do something like that?

“‘Alice’ has to chase the White Rabbit down. When she does she kills him. That’s the rules. Alice is the only one who can kill the White Rabbit and end this game – or, at least, the real Alice can. The fakes all end up dead, which is why you’re the 89th Alice. Now, for you to proceed, you need to swear your allegiance to me. Will you do it?”

He thought about it for a while. His name was ‘Alice’ now. He had a goal, something to live for, a reason for being, something to _do_. And he had Wonderland, a place to belong. But if he killed the White Rabbit, what would he do then? Could he stay in Wonderland?

Looking up, Alice caught the Queen’s gaze. “Instead of this allegiance thing, how about we make a deal?”

“Oh?” said the Queen, one pale eyebrow lifted.

“Once I kill the White Rabbit, you give me a place to stay in Wonderland. There’ll be no consequences, either. If you promise me that, I’ll kill this bunny for you.”

“How interesting…” said the Queen, smirking down at him. Alice merely smirked back and waited. Would the Queen grant his request?

Or would he chop off his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice = Lance  
> Cheshire Cat = Coran  
> Hatter = Keith  
> Queen of Hearts = Lotor  
> Jack of Hearts = Narti


End file.
